


A fly flew over the soup and died

by 1000lux



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Everyone's happy, F/M, Independent Chapters, M/M, OT4, Post Season 4, Season 2, just some bullshit inspired by my own bullshit cooking, silver's cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: A series of independent chapters concerning Silver's cooking skills that where inspired by my own recent battles with soup in particular.





	1. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 2 with established Silverflint.

Silver stared at his full spoon halfway lifted to his mouth.

"What is it?" Flint asked.

"I found vegetable in there I don't remember putting in." Silver paused, face deeply troubled. "I mean, I assume it's vegetable. Could be driftwood."

A groan went through the rows of men. Nothing spoke more of the devotion they had for Silver than that they were actually eating his meals still.

Across from Flint, Billy darkly chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Flint asked annoyed.

"Sometimes I think I only stayed with you this long for you to receive your just punishment. And I think that day has come. Me, I can just get up and eat some stale bread later. But you," A smirk spread across Billy's face. "You will eat it. And you will like it."

"Is it that bad?" Silver asked, a limp piece of lettuce falling off his spoon back into the soup bowl. Maybe it didn't fall as much a jump to it's own death. For a second Flint thought he'd seen it throw him a last lackluster glance. But maybe that was only his own desperation mirrored in it's bloated, sickly sheeny surface. Or food poisoning.

Somehow only Flint seemed to receive the brunt of the splash of soup that sprayed through the air upon the descend of said vegetable, while Silver remained oddly untouched.

"Silver," Flint started off, brows furrowed in inner battle or maybe indigestion. "I love you. But I feel personally violated by this soup."

Upon Silver's crushed expression Flint actually started to shovel another spoonful into his mouth.

"Is this leek?" Flint asked, something like misplaced hope in his voice, faced with another lank tendril of something.

"Sure," Silver replied. "If you want it to be."


	2. The best intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post season 4 with established Flint/Thomas/Silver/Madi

Flint walked back into the house.

"Where's the cabbage and fresh tomatoes I brought in from the garden?"

"James," he was greeted by Thomas with the epitome of a guilty face. "I think I did a bad thing."

"What happened?"

"So, I wanted to make dinner for when Madi returns. And John asked if he could help..."

Flint faced him with the stoic acceptance with which he'd faced the news of destruction and death for countless years. "And you said yes."

"In his defense, he was really trying!" Thomas was quick to say.

"John is not the one to blame here, darling. God knows I love him, but he can't cook for shit. No matter how he thinks he's improved. It is our obligation to stop him from cooking."

"Maybe we can still pretend for his sake."

On cue Silver came out of the kitchen.

"A fly just flew over the pot and died. Odd, huh?"


End file.
